


Shared Excitment

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Rose couldn't wait to tell them.





	Shared Excitment

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over. Written for the HP Bun in the Oven Fest 2018 on LJ.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Rose rubbed her stomach lightly. Though it was still flat and showed no sign of the life inside, she smiled. She knew there was a child growing inside of her, and although it was unplanned, the baby wasn't unwanted. She couldn't wait to tell Lorcan and Lysander.

While many on the outside had wondered how their polyamorous relationship worked, the three of them were quite happy together. Rose had never expected to take two lovers, nevermind brothers at that, but they were happy. Both of their parents and family approved, so it was all that they needed.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knew that her wizards would be home soon. Settling herself on the sofa, she grabbed her book and resumed reading.

No sooner had she gotten into reading, the front door opened. She turned, grinning as Lorcan and Lysander entered their home. "Hello," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, love," Lysander answered first, coming around to kiss her briefly before removing his cloak.

"How was your day?" Lorcan asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to her. He kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"I've got something really exciting to tell you both," Rose gushed, unable to keep the news to herself any longer.

Lorcan and Lysander both exchanged confused glances.

"We're having a baby!" Rose announced.

There was a moment of silence before her two wizards let out shouts of excitement. In unison, they tackled Rose back onto the sofa and kissed her fervently.

"Guys," she giggled, "You're both suffocating me!"

"Are you serious?" Lorcan asked, pulling away. He had a huge grin on his face showing that he was just as excited as her.

"Yes," Rose said, nodding. "I've been feeling a little under the weather, especially in the morning. When I met my Mum for lunch like I usually do, I shared how I was feeling and she suggested that I perform the charm. Sure enough, I'm pregnant."

"Wow," Lorcan said, his eyes still wide. He reached forward, placing a hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby."

"I love you," Lysander said, kissing her tenderly. "How do you think your Mum will react when she finds out that she was right?"

Rose smiled. "I think she'll be happy. I'm sure she wishes that I'd marry you both, but that can come at a later time." The three knew that loved each other, so they saw no rush to be married. It was only a piece of paper in Rose's opinion.

"I wonder who the father is," Lysander said after a moment's consideration.

Rose shrugged. "I don't care either way, and I don't have any intention on finding that out. This baby is _ours_ ," she said, stressing that fact. "We share everything, and that isn't going to change."

"Good," Lorcan said. He took Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're going to be parents."

"Yeah, we are," Rose said, letting out a happy sigh.

"I'm excited," Lysander said, snuggling up close to Rose's other side. "I think we should celebrate with Thai take-out."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Rose said, nodding in agreement.

"I also vote yes, so Thai it is." Lorcan grinned. "Love you, Rose."

"I love you, Lorcan, Lysander." She smiled, looking back and forth between her two wizards. "I love you both so, so much."

 


End file.
